Da Moi Soverenyi
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Two shot. 1. Alina sees the perks of a new nickname in the darkness of the library. 2. After a long day, Mal gets a turn at being served.
1. Chapter 1

Alina sometimes hated being the living embodiment of a saint.

But there were some perks. Sometimes.

It had all started with a book just out of reach. Another night up to her neck in library books, trying not to dose. Mal hovered around her, giving her enough space to focus a little but moving enough to capture her attention every few minutes. It drove her crazy with frustration; she was about to get into the rhythm of these painfully dull books and her eyes would catch sight of Mal weaving through the shelves.

He was restless. It was written all over his face, the boredom.

She sighs, striding to another shelf to try and find another Simple Science book. It was too far overhead, no matter how she stretched her body she could not reach. Mal heard her grunting with frustration. He watched her for a minute, arms crossed casually over his chest as he leaned against the shelf.

"Mal, hand me that book." She asked, annoyed he'd just watch instead of offering.

"Da, moi soverenyi," he replied easily. He strode over to her and reached for it with his outside arm, successfully surrounding Alina and caging her against the bookshelf.

She shrank against the soft polished wood. Watched him with a dazed expression. He grinned. She blinked at him stupidly over his closeness.

"Don't call me that." She whispered, trying to reach the book. He still held it over her head.

His smile didn't grow, but changed meaning. "Maybe we should get you more accustomed to it." he slid the book back into its place.

He was proposing something the sent little chills through her body. She was shy to the way he focused on her.

Her fingers found the ties of her kefta, toying with them nervously.

"Maybe we should." The only thing going through her mind was to agree to whatever he offered.

He reached towards her and played with the ties, loosening them very slowly. She took a shuddery breath when she felt his warm mouth brush under her ear.

"Da, moi soverenyi," he said gruffly in her ear, teasingly, easing the kefta down her shoulders. She suppressed a shudder. "D-oh-on't" she murmured in a soft, low voice.

"What's wrong?" he pressed his forehead to her brow.

"I-i-i… I don't like being called that…" she bit her lip at his fingers stroking along her collarbone.

"Why can't I call you that?" he asked lightly, toying with her hair, lifting it from her neck. He stared at her face, her eyes were heavily lidded and brow was furrowed, pursed lips begging to be claimed.

"It's too strange," she said, currently distracted when he pulled her kefta to hang around her torso. "Mal!"

"Da, moi soverenyi?"

She shuddered, already wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "I-i-i…" she shut her mouth with a crimson blush painting her cheeks.

His thumbs gently dug into the skin of her back, massaging the tension out.

"Do you want me to make you feel better, moi soverenyi?"

She leaned into his hands. "Yes," fell from her lips; an answer that came too immediately.

He suppressed a chuckle. "Alright," he kissed her shoulder. "Command me. How can I make you feel better?"

"Keep doing what you're doing."

"Is that all?"

"No. Mal?"

"Da, moi soverenyi?"

"Keep going."

He grinned, kissing from her shoulder to her neck, enjoying the bareness of her slender spine. She pulled his shirt off of him, tossing it aside carelessly. She stared at him; taking him in. they stared at each other, brushing first with their eyes then fingertips. He continued kissing her skin. He moved from her neck down her collarbones, chest and sternum. Finally, his hands gently eased her arms out of the way. She took a moment to give into the push, letting them drop.

Once his lips touched her breast her hands flew up to grip his shoulders. He grinned, kissing a little more forcefully on her soft skin. She gnawed her lower lip, convinced she wasn't supposed to make noise at all. His lips latched onto one of her nipples, sucking gently at first. Her fingers trailed up and down his spine between his shoulders, giving him little chills.

It was too late for anyone to find them, alone in the library. She barely had to convince herself to let him keeping going. It felt too good.

He fell to his knees in front of her, hoisting her backside onto a low shelf.

He spread her legs apart, burrowing under her kefta. He lifted the hem up to her hips. Soft kisses were planted against the skin of her thighs. She gripped the ladder with white knuckles as Mal removed her underwear.

"What do you want, moi soverenyi?" he looked up at her, chin hovering over her pelvis. She grew bright red at the prospect of having to ask for it. She covered her face in her hands. "Mal, please."

"You don't have to say please for me to obey, moi soverenyi… just tell me what you want."

The only way she'd heard this act put to words made her nearly cry with frustration. She couldn't say such dirty things to Mal, of all people in the world. It embarrassed her beyond belief, to beg Mal to perform these acts, only mentioned to Alina by the most crass and crude of her soldier comrades.

She took a deep, calming breath and pinched her furrowed brow between two fingers.

"Okay. Do what you want with me."

He raised his eyebrows, dropping his mouth onto her stomach. He placed a chaste kiss that went nowhere fast. She blanched at him, whining pitifully.

"I'm sorry, moi soverenyi, I don't understand the order. Have I not performed accordingly?"

"You are evil." She looked down at him. he wrapped one hand around one of her thighs, his thumbs moving over her soft skin. He grinned devilishly up at her.

"Tell me, moi soverenyi."

Her head tossed back against the shelf. Another deep breath. With a resigned silence followed by a look of mischief to match his, she tangled her fists in his hair, dragging him forward. He followed her silent instruction, spreading her legs and licking her wet slit. Her hands touched his shoulders cautiously. She trailed his muscles with quiet curiosity. She managed a timid peek before looking away again.

His tongue probed more insistently into her tight wet heat, and she nearly fell forward with a gasp. She gripped his shoulder while she ached to see what he was doing, but was forced to lie back and just feel.

He mouth worked its way up her cunt, tongue stroking over her clit. She cried out, tangling one hand in the hair on the back of his neck. His lips placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on her clit. It made her feel so powerless under his touch. She writhed and moaned as loudly as she pleased, alone in the dark library with Mal. He began sucking her clit, the wet pressure too much to bear.

It was all simply too much. she felt like his queen, served and protected and loved in the best ways. His eyes rose to hers, as he still continued sucking her bud. The darkness of his eyes sent her over the edge, cumming with muted little whimpers as he pulled her along her own orgasm. She went limp against the shelves, near tears from the intensity.

He pulled her kefta to cover her like a proper lady once again, wiping his face clean from her. he smirked at her dazed expression, leaning in for a soft, loving kiss unlike the ones he gave her before. He helped her down. She didn't know what to say next. He stepped back to put his shirt on.

"You should rest, Moi Soverenyi," he said softly, offering her his arm. She nodded dumbly. Alina slipped her arm through his, and he led his wobbly-kneed sovereign back to her room.

_A/N two chapter fic! The next chapter will be up in a matter of hours, especially for you, Vincent! Love you man. Happy Malina week. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-"__Raspberry week request: Slavegirl roleplay please" _

_Here it is Anon; this was one of the more intriguing requests. Don't worry; Mal's getting his turn at subservient behaviors…_

_Mal is Captain of the Guard and comes home to Alina after a long day. She decides to make it up to him._

He kicks his boots against the door frame to free that packed snow with more force than necessary.

Alina stirs, groaning tiredly. From the pounding of his feet down the hall, she suspects he's in poor temperament.

She fidgets nervously when he enters the room with a clamorous shove to the door.

"How was patrol?" she asks softly, tucking her book to the side. He stares at her with stern silence, flopping onto their bed with a groan.

"checked some of the stations outside. Nothing unusual. Cold as death out there. Why again are we stranded out here in the woods?"

"To keep me from my husband. To hide me away from potential threats. If I remember correctly, "so no one can hear what I intend to do to you behind closed doors" was a reason you threw out there a lot." Her eyes sparkle behind her wry expression. "You know, that doesn't exactly make me feel safer." She nudges his shoulder with her foot.

"I put a lot of effort into serving you," he grumbles, "And keeping you safe. Don't accuse me of selfishness."

She sighs, rolling onto her back dramatically. He is missing the lilt in her voice, the way she rubs her thighs together, the slow rolling of her hips.

"Poor Mal," she whines sympathetically. He casts a glare at her smile, and turns away before she can see how it dissolves the grumpiness across his face, "no one's ever trying to serve you."

He rolls onto his side. "Don't mock me."

She brushes her fingers through his hair. "I would never." She replies teasingly. She places a hand on his shoulder, easing him onto his back. "I know what this is about. I suppose you want your turn."

He raises his brow at her with mild confusion. She straddles his hips with a smirk.

"Alina…" he begins cautiously.

"no, it's only fair. You deserve a turn." She leans down to kiss him, brushing her lips along the line of his jaw. "So tell me what you want,"

His head lulls back and he shuts his eyes, already loving her lips moving over his neck. He grabs at the neckline of her robe.

""this…off…now…" he growls. She grins, easing it down her shoulders and onto to floor. She pulls off his shirt along with it. He watches a now naked Alina kiss her way down his body. She removes his belt with a little more difficulty than he would, but she was rarely the one undressing him. He took charge of the removal of her clothes. now it was his turn.

The minute she pulls his cock out he's hard. She may be "serving" him, but she is the one with the cards in her hand. She literally and metaphorically has him in the palm of her hand. She strokes him carefully, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. Her hand is gentle –too gentle- and he sees the grin on her face. Payback. Pure payback. For all the times he's made her beg, nearly crying from embarrassment over having to ask for it, flustering her beyond words. His turn, indeed.

"Faster." He grunts softly, looking at her with a dazed expression. She raises her eyebrows. "Da, moi soverenyi." She says even more softly, her eyes going round and innocent. She follows his orders, easing her head down once again to wrap her mouth around the tip of him. she sucks gently, stroking her tongue around him while her hand works the rest.

He brushes her hair out of her face watches her bob her head up and down his shaft. She picks up her speed and his eyes crew shut. "Just like that," he groans, trying not to thrust into her mouth.

She gives an affirmative groan that vibrates through him. every once in a while she releases him and draws her tongue up and down his length. His breathing is shaky. His eyes flit down to her face again, and the look in her eyes makes him nearly lose his mind. She looks very pleased with herself for thinking of something so clever, pleased she's doing so well at something that initially terrified her, and mostly pleased he was speechless underneath her. there were moments where her shyness and modesty wavered and she embraced her power. That is, her power of him.

She lets out a soft moan, thinking about what she could do to him next. The noise humming in her throat hits his cock the perfect way, and with another intent suck he's a goner, cumming with a low growl into her mouth. Something he hadn't meant to do. He glances down at her guiltily, expecting her stunned face. Instead he sees her licking her lips following a deep swallow, her mouth red and wet. She gives him a coquettish smile.

"Anything else, moi soverenyi?"

He groans with a blissful smile. "you're going to be the death of me." She giggles, falling to his side and snuggling against him.

"I love you," she says softly, toying with her hair.

"Love you too." He sighs deeply, covering his face with his hand.

"Was it good?" her voice wavers, and the vixen pleasuring him is gone for a moment, replaced with Alina; nervous and unsure.

He gives her a pointed look, as if scolding her, and then breaks out into a grin. He wraps his arm around her, stroking her hair. "better than good. I could get used to this."

She groans, laughing. "you seemed like you needed it."

"I did. I'm going to be needing this a bit more often, though." He teases.

She glances up at him with that dangerous smile. "As you wish, moi soverenyi."

_A/N again I'm operating as "Alina the queen, Mal the captain of the guard" here would be a few years in the future, so Alina would be more sexually confident and daring. Hopefully, I think she would be._


End file.
